


Haldir's Death Sequence

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Can one imagine Haldir dying in so many takes? And with no knowledge of his death in the books, how will our beloved elf cope with this… this… travesty?! This is that story, told as a drabble.





	Haldir's Death Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> Yes, this is another fanfic on Haldir’s death scene and it shocked me the first time I watched “The Two Towers”. Still shocks me to this day, and that was before the first time I watched “The Return of the King” with Frodo. This one I couldn’t take and had to write about. I consider this my second Haldir fanfic and because I wanted to write this drabble. Also, feel free to play Cutting Crew's song "I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight" alongside the drabble. :)

Haldir was a golden-haired elf on a mission. At last, he arrived at Helm’s Deep with the other Lothlórien elves. The battle was prepping, the storm was coming, and the orcs had arrived right on time. He watched them with ease and… fought… fought as hard as he could… until one orc jabbed him in the arm and then whacked him with a sword, blowing into his back. He couldn’t breathe… couldn’t think… could only see the elves, his kin, dead on the ground… he was out before Aragorn could reach him. Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Wait. Was that a light? He was back on Helm’s Deep. There was the battle taking place in the foggy space of night. The storm had passed. And he was whacked again by a sword against his arm and armor, as well as his back. He was losing light. He was drifting away, right into Aragorn’s arms, swept off into the darkness.

He was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

He was alive again. What was going on? He was alive. He was jabbed in the arm and whacked in the back again, falling into Aragorn’s arms.

He was gone again.

Gone.

Gone.

He was alive. He screamed, startling everyone, “Why am I alive? What is this madness?”

“Haldir, you…” Aragorn was too late. He made it up the stairs, but Haldir was whacked in the back again, and fell into his arms. And it was well. All was well. The elf could move on at last, and be in the home of Eru Iluvatar, bringing himself everlasting peace for years to come.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
